Old feelings and new hair
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: The sequel to 'Oh, we meet again'.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a chance / So Random.**

* * *

**Old feelings and new hair**

**Allison "Sonny" Munroe enters Chad's office at Chad DC Production in LA.**

"Chad, I'm here for my screen-test." says Sonny with a sweet soft voice.

"And you are?" says Chad as he look up from his computer and see a blonde woman with a big smile on her face in front of him.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, how can you be such a man-bitch...?" says Sonny in an angry tone. "It's me...Allison Munroe!"

"Sonny?" says Chad surprised. "I didn't see it was you. What's up with the hair? I've never seen you as a blonde before."

"New look, you like?" says Sonny.

"It's okey, but I like your old hair-color though." says Chad. "So, Sonny..."

"Allison!" says Sonny with a strong clear voice.

"Right, Allison...sorry. I forget sometimes. Let's talk about the part. I was thinkin' that you'd star as the female lead-role."

"Okey, tell me...what's the movie about, Chad...?" says Sonny.

"An FBI-agent and his female partner who try to solve the murder of the president. Soon the two agents start to have romantic feelings for each other and then...you may guess the rest, for now." says Chad with a smirk.

"Sounds cool. Did you actually write the script yourself or what?" says Sonny.

"Actually my friend Steve Irvingsen wrote the final draft, based on my concept. Still the basic idea is all Chad Dylan Cooper. This is my studio, ya know." says Chad.

"May I have a look at the script?" says Sonny.

"Sure!" says Chad as he hands Sonny a copy of the script.

"What..?" says Sonny when she get the thick script in her hands. "This is bigger than the fuckin' book of law that they have in courtrooms."

"So? It's a 4 hour long movie." says Chad in a casual tone.

"4 hours? Nobody watch such long movies." says Sonny.

"I do." says Chad.

"And you're weird. Okey, anyway, who's my male co-star then?" says Sonny.

"Me. Good old Chaddy, of course." says Chad.

"You? Oh no! Sorry, Chad, but I can't do this." says Sonny.

"Hey, Allison Munroe! You said you'd be in my movie." says Chad in a hard voice.

"Please don't get mad. The reason I can't be in the movie is...that you were once my boyfriend and even after such a long time it would be awkward and I'm not sure that I'm ready, emotionally." says Sonny in a sad tone.

"Oh, sorry I yelled at you, Allison." says Chad in a calm friendly tone. He wipe away a few tears from Sonny's face. "I didn't know you felt that way."

"I forgive you. Maybe me being in your movie was the biggest fuckin' shithead-idea of my life. Chad, I'm sorry." says Sonny.

"Wait a sec! Allison Munroe, how about I do a little re-write on the script so that the romance-thing between the two main characters no longer exist...?" says Chad.

"You'd do that for me? Soo sweet, Chad Dylan Cooper!" says Sonny as she cry again, but this time it's happy-tears, no doubt about it.

"Yeah, you're my friend, Sonny, eh...I mean Allison." says Chad.

"Awww, thanks so much, Chad!" says Sonny with a smile.

"No problem, beauty." says Chad.

"I'm a married woman, Chad." says Sonny, trying not to giggle.

"I know." says Chad.

"May I see my character's costume?" says Sonny.

"Okey, this way, Allison." says Chad as he lead Sonny to a big closet.

Chad grab a tight black leather jumpsuit with FBI-patches and rank-buttons on it.

"That's my costume?" says Sonny with a disgusted look. "It's lookin' like a porn star's version of an FBI-outfit. I'd look like a perverted whore in that thing."

"Allison Munroe, this was designed by me." says Chad. "I hoped you'd think it's sexy."

"Too sexy." says Sonny. "Wanna know where you'll find chicks who wear such clothes? In a dang brothel, that's where!"

"Sorry, maybe we'll find another option." says Chad, who try not to show how disappointed he get when Sonny hate the costume he designed for her.

"Good!" says Sonny with a sarcastic tone.

"Fine!" says Chad.

"Fine!" says Sonny.

The next day Chad visit Sonny in her hotel-room.

"Chad." says Sonny.

"Allison." says Chad. He open a big bag and pull out a new costume for Sonny's character. It's much more realistic and much less sexual now. "I thought you might wanna see your new costume."

"Chad, wow! It's much better this time." says Sonny.

"No problem, Allison." says Chad.

"Awww, thanks!" says Sonny with a smile.

Chad give Sonny a small peck on the cheek.

"Dave's not gonna like that." says Sonny with a teasing smirk.

"Forget about him." says Chad.

"No, he's my husband, Chad. I love him." says Sonny with a serious tone.

"Okey, see ya at the studio later?" says Chad.

"Yeah, of course." says Sonny.

"Bye!" says Chad.

"Wait a sec..." says Sonny as she grab the new costume that Chad left on the couch. "Don't forget this."

"Allison, that's yours. I want you to have it as a gift. Once we're done with the movie you may keep that outfit." says Chad.

"Thanks...I'm sure I'll find some use for it in my real life." says Sonny with a smirk.

Chad leave.

6 months later at the premiere-party for Chad's action-movie 'Black shadows and no love'.

"Sonny!" says Tawni Hart as she walk up to Sonny and Chad.

"Tawni, are you here?" says Sonny with a smile.

"Chad invited me." says Tawni.

"Nice to see you again, Tawni...and call me Allison." says Sonny.

"I thought you wanted people to call you Sonny..." says Tawni.

"That was the old me. New me goes by Allison." says Sonny with confidence.

"Cool. By the way, like your new hair-color." says Tawni.

"Thanks!" says Sonny.

"Also, Chad..." says Tawni.

"Yes...?" says Chad as he drink some of his wine.

"Sonny was much better than you in the movie. If it wasn't for her the movie would've been crap." says Tawni with a teasing sassy wink.

"Yay, way to boost my ego, miss Tawni Hart!" says Chad with a sarcastic voice.

"My pleasure, Chaddy." says Tawni in an ironic tone as she turn her attention back to Sonny.

"Tawni, what do you do these days?" says Sonny.

"I'm the star of my own TV-show known as 'The Dashing Diva'. It's about a cool hot woman who try to find a man to spend the rest of her life with." says Tawni.

"Oh, sounds cool." says Sonny.

"I could have you on my show as a guest-star sometime." says Tawni.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm actually a model, with Elite. I only got time off from that to do this movie. My boss at Elite want me back on Monday." says Sonny.

"Oh, okey!" says Tawni.

"Hey, ladies! I'm here too..." says Chad.

"So...?" says both Tawni and Sonny at the same time.

"I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. This party is for my movie." says Chad.

"So...?" says Tawni as she roll her eyes in sassy ignorance.

"Tawni, you're a bitch." says Chad in a hard manly tone.

"No, I'm not." says Tawni with a casual smirk.

"I agree. Tawni is a nice woman." says Sonny.

"And once again we're on with the destruction of my man-ego." says Chad in an angry tone.

"Let's go look for some better people to hang out with." says Sonny to Tawni.

"Awesome suggestion, Allison." says Tawni.

The two women walk away, leaving Chad alone with his drink.

"Hey, nobody walk away from CDC like that." says Chad, but Sonny and Tawni are already on the other side of the huge room and doesn't hear him.

"Hi, Chaddy!" says Chad's friend Steve as he walk up to Chad. "Did the ladies dump ya, man?"

"You could call it that, yes." says Chad.

"How can any woman say 'no' to Chad Dylan Cooper?" says Steve.

"That's what I wanna know too." says Chad.

"At least the movie was a real success, Chaddy." says Steve.

"True. I should be happy." says Chad, trying to smile a little bit.

"Exactly!" says Steve.

An hour later, still at the party.

Suddenly Chad feel a hand on his shoulder. "Chad, are you okey?" says a female voice.

"Allison? I'm fine, thanks. CDC is always fine." says Chad when he turn around and see Sonny.

"She look sexy in her red tight dress." thinks Chad to himself. "No, stop it. Chaddy, don't do anything. Allison "Sonny" Munroe is not the carefree teen-girl you remember. She's a married woman now."

Chad mentally hit himself for thinking about Sonny the way he does, telling himself not to be like that. They are just friends now.

"Chad, are ya there?" says Sonny as she snap her fingers in front of Chad's face.

"Eh, sure..." says Chad, trying to seem cool. "Didn't I listen?"

"Your mind went on a break for a few seconds." says Sonny with a small laugh.

"Oh, guess I'm just tired or something." says Chad.

"Yeah, these sort of events can be pretty boring." says Sonny.

"True, but don't tell anyone that I think so too. Chad Dylan Cooper has to be a superstar and that includes a love of a party such as this." says Chad.

"Your secret's safe with me, Chad." says Sonny.

"Thanks, Allison." says Chad.

"What are you two doin'...?" says Tawni as she walk up to Chad and Sonny.

"Just talking. Chad's an egocentric jerk like always." says Sonny with a smile.

"I'm not a jerk." says Chad.

"Eat some ass, Chaddy." says Tawni as she smile and stick out her tongue at Chad.

"Go lick some balls, Tawni." says Chad.

"I'm not perverted." says Tawni.

"Neither am I." says Chad.

"Sure about that, Chaddy?" says Tawni.

"Totally." says Chad. "I need more wine."

Chad head away to get some more wine.

"Chad is such a man-bitch." says Tawni.

"Yeah, totally!" says Sonny.

An hour later as Sonny walk out to her car, Chad stop her.

"Wait, you got a moment, Munroe?" says Chad.

"Sure, what's up?" says Sonny.

"Why didn't you stop Tawni from speaking crap to me?" says Chad.

"Because even though you're my friend, you're also a big ego-man who think he's awesome, even when he mess up." says Sonny with a confident smirk.

"I don't think that I'm awesome. I am awesome." says Chad.

"Whatever..." says Sonny. "Bye!"

Sonny push Chad to the side and walk to her car.

"Bye, Allison Munroe!" says Chad with a small smile.

"You still love her? Forget it, Chaddy. She's married now." says Tawni as she walk up to Chad.

"Holy fuck, Tawni Hart! Don't sneak up on me like that. I almost made shit in my pants here." says Chad in an angry tone. "And no, I don't love Sonny."

"Chaddy, admit it. You have romantic feelings for Allison Munroe." says Tawni as she start to giggle.

"No, you're wrong, miss Hart." says Chad.

"No, you love Allison Munroe." says Tawni.

"I do not." says Chad.

**The End.**


End file.
